Am I wanted?
by SilenceAmongTheScreams
Summary: Mello, enraged about another second place, complains and points out that Near isn't needed on earth and deserves to die. Just so happens that Near overheard the Blondes discussion with Matt. Now, our albino is more than determined to prove Mello he can be wanted... Maybe a two shot, depends on what you guys want ;3


**Alright, I'm in no mood to complete my other stories so I have started a new one, easy method, eh? :3 Anyway, I'm in no mood to talk much so enjoy :D**

**~S**

* * *

**Mello's POV**

Thank God it was Saturday. I was to tired to even agree to going to classes. My brain was numb from all the studying I had done for the big Wammy's Ranking Test yesterday. I had studied for that bad boy for months and I knew that I had finally beaten Near. That stupid know it all brat.

My eyes finally opened fully and took in my comforting surroundings before I sat up, yawned and jumped to my feet. Matt was in bed, emerald eyes glued to his brand new PSP which he treated like it was his baby. I rolled my eyes at the thought and suddenly a picture of Matt handing a PSP a bottle popped in my head making me grin.

"Morning Matty." I yawned again as I walked over to my dresser, undressing and throwing on a long black sleeved shirt with matching pants. I knew Matt wasnt watching since he was probably babying his PSP. I quickly turned around as he looked at me puzzled.

"Hey Mels," He paused. Suddenly his face grew uncomfortable and he squirmed around in his bed. I tilted my head, my blond hair tossed to the side. His grass green eyes locked with my azure ones. "The results of the tests are back." He stated finally, gasping at his own words. I smiled ear to ear.

"LET ME SEE!" I ordered eagerly, I wanted this moment to last forever, when I finally beat Near. I dreamt of his face crying once. I loved that dream. Matt pointed at a stack of papers next to his bed on the side table and I hurried over to them. I gently picked up the one that said Mello in bold letters. My eyes dashed over each word:

**Mihael Keehl. Official Score On Wammy's Ranking Test: 493/500.**

**Old Rank Number: 2**

**New Rank Number:2**

**Well done Mello.**

**_~L_**

After shouting for about an hour I bolted out of the room. All those late night hours studying alone in the library for this? I bit my lips as Matt followed me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Mels...Its ok. You did great." He soothed as he retreated his comforting hand. I wanted to scream at him, but couldn't find it in me to. He smiled when I had calmed down and turned on his heel back into our room to prepare for the day.

"Why can't I win once against Near?" I asked no one in particular. My fists clenching. "He's nothing! I can't see why I can't win! I mean, he's totally stupid and unwanted. No one likes Near and will ever want him or need him!" I shouted at the wall when I saw the white puff-ball himself standing frozen in the hallway, his eyebrows rising a little as he twirled a lock of his cotton white hair around his fingers.

"Good morning Mello." Near dead panned, his coal colored eyes locked with mine. He flinched when I bolted over to him and pushed him hard causing him to fall.

"Shut up and die! I hate you!" I screamed after running into my room again, leaving Near to wonder on the ground.

**LATER THAT NIGHT, NO ONES POV!**

Although Near would never admit it, he was deeply hurt by what Mello had said. He felt as if someone were carving a depressing, miserable poem painfully into his heart and all the blood would be his restrained emotions, leaking free. When Mello had said Near was unwanted, Near felt hurt and betrayed somehow and it was in that moment that he realized, he did have emotions, but they were locked away in a chest at the back of his brain. Mello owned the key. Which meant he did indeed love someone. And it was the melodramatic short-tempered blond.

And his beloved blond thought he was a waste of space and could never be needed. Near frowned as he twirled a soft lock of his paper white hair around his small, delicate finger. He was working on the puzzle that always seemed to soothe him. All it had in it was a plain, old English fonted L in the corner. That was all that mattered. However, the L could not be put together without the other pieces. They were just as important.

Near compared his brain to the puzzle and found that they were unusually similar. The other pieces of the puzzle were Mello. Near needed Mello in order to solve his puzzle. How exactly would he finally make Mello help him mentally? His sleet grey eyes suddenly brightened as he thought of a clever and rather sadistic way of mentally putting together his puzzle.

Near stood up suddenly, his small legs wobbling from sitting in the same position from to long and decided to pay Mello a 'Friendly' visit.

Silently turning the knob of his door, Near crept out, looking down the hallways alarmed. He smiled to himself. Everything was perfect. He casually walked down his hallway and up-to a black door that stood out from the rest. Plastered on it, in small bold letters was a: **M****.**

Near gently knocked on the door, receiving a groan in reply.

"Who and why?" Mello demanded from inside the room. His voice held frustration and clearly sounded tired to Near.

"Mello. I need to talk to you." Near responded, ignoring the first of the question knowing Mello would recognize his monotone voice anyways. Near wrapped one of his luscious curls around his finger once more as Mello jumped to his feet and opened the door quietly. He was wearing his usual attire for the day, his long sleeved black shirt and dark navy jeans.

"What the fuck is it? Do you seriously want to die?" Mello snapped, taking a bite out of his chocolate viciously. Near watched him for a moment before gently pushing passed Mello and into the room.

The pigsty of a room was a mess. Mello's bed was unmade, his pillow was ripped and there was a knife stabbed into the wall, cracks roaming from it. Near blinked then his eyes roamed some more than finally landed on Mello's desk.

It was overloaded with books and looked as if it'd break any second. Near noticed the books were all text books from the library. Each geography. It was then that Near remember they were suppose to have a test on the subject tomorrow.

"HEY! Wh-who said you could just barge in?!" Mello yelled slamming the door, acting oblivious to the other sleeping orphans. He turned around and was met by two large coal coloured eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. Then they snapped back down.

"Mello..." Near's soft voice trailed off as he stared down at the floor, as if it had a script printed on it of all he wanted to say. Mello could tell something was off about Near, he wasn't talking as monotonously as he would. Near frowned and then he then looked back up at the curious cerulean orbs that belonged to the now silent blond, who appeared much more calm and Near was grateful. "I-I." Near stammered loosing himself in the tempting eyes. "I love you." Near blurted suddenly. Mello's eyes grew wide and as did Near's.

'Where did **THAT **come from?!' Near angrily asked his mind until it pointed to his chest of emotions. Near then realized there was no turning back now. He pressed his sweet soft lips against Mello's model like lips.

Blue met grey and they never strayed away from each-other, until Near pulled back waiting to read Mello's reaction.

Weeeelll, Mello looked utterly upset, confused and frustrated but also a little... Happy? "Near.." Mello muttered, barely audible to anyone other than the eager Near. Then Mello locked his room door behind himself as he leaned closer to Near's pale face. The ends of his soft, envied golden blond hair gently brushing Near's face as their eager lips met once more. This time in a more passionate way than before. Mello gently pushed Near on his back on his bed so that they wouldn't have to stand their awkwardly.

Once Near fell on his back, Mello straddled him but didn't separate their soft lips in the process. Near's eyes were squeezed shut, as if he didn't want the moment to end which indeed he didn't. Mello's were open to see his love whom he thought hated him.

Finally their lips parted and Near's eyes fluttered open, revealing so many emotions Mello didn't know whether to be happy or upset. "I love you too, Near." Mello murmured as he began licking Near's unsuspecting, flawless neck. Near gasped and shut his eyes once more as unfamiliar emotions seemed to course through his petite body. He was filled with happiness at hearing those three words coming from Mello. It was then that he noticed, while gasping and moaning from Mello's wonderful love bites, that his body wasn't acting as it was supposed to, especially his lower region. Mello stopped suddenly and then he chuckled darkly, much to Near's amusement.

"Aw, is Near aroused?" Mello cooed playfully mocking Near, though he didn't dare mention his own erection that was growing hard from Near's soft quiet moans and gasps which he took in deliciously. Mello slipped his hand inside Near's Pajama pants and through his boxers. He then grabbed Near, his cold hand touching such hot sensitive flesh that was hardening in his grasp.

Near gasped and shut his eyes once more, silently begging Mello to touch him faster. But then he remembered that this was all off plan! He quickly and dreadfully backed away from the confused blond. His back came in contact with the wall and then he sat up and crawled over to Mello quickly. Mello rose his eyebrows as Near gently pounced on him with all his weight, which wasn't anything close to what it should've been, and sat on top of Mello's hips, straddling him softly. Mello could barely feel the tiny weightless albino on top of him. But his erection sure did, and wanted to get closer to the heat that was now perched on Mello's stomach, glaring down at Mello with dead grey eyes. Then, much to Mello's annoying curiosity, Near got one of his cute, wide, creepy smiles (The one in the last episode of DN where he takes his mask off is what I mean XD) on his face and then bent down and kissed Mello's nose. Mello rose an eyebrow and Near just nuzzled up on his stomach, now lying down to adorable for his own fluffy good.

Mello couldn't believe he was actually getting more turned on than humanly possible just by watching his white sheep cuddle on top of him. His dirty thoughts were suddenly shattered like a mirror when Near murmured quietly, "Mello, your hard already?" He scootched forwards and gently brushed his sweet lips against Mello's soft and silk feeling ones.

'DAMN THAT SHEEP! HOW DARE HE TEASE ME WHEN HE'S HARD AS WELL!' Mello's raging yet patient mind screamed. Mello blinked and then gasped when Near pulled away, sat up once more and began pulling down Mello's silky pants as well as his Hershey Chocolate boxers, teasingly slowly. Then Near smirked when he saw Mello's huge erection that was demanding for attention. And Near gave it to em.

Near's small pink tongue licked the head of the squirming blond's erection all to slowly and Mello pouted cutely at Near, who smiled innocently at him. Near began planting kisses all over Mello's eager length. "Does Mello want me?" Near asked softly as he stroked Mello.

The blond's cheeks flushed darker than before as he mentally begged Near to just hurry up and but his big yet lovely lips on his throbbing length. Why was he asking such stupid questions, anyway? It was obvious Mello needed him, especially now. 'Ye-Yes Near!" Mello snapped, refusing to beg for his problem to go.

Near suddenly stood up, back away from the bed and flashed Mello a smug smirk as he walked over to the door. Mello's expression was one worth living to see. It was loving, then confused, then angry and now set on pure determination.

Near had won. He made Mello want, no, NEED him. Now his puzzle was almost completed! Don't get me wrong, Near really loves Mello and would be willing to be fucked senseless but he just wanted to tease his new 'Boyfriend'.

Near's hand calmly grasped the door handle, completely unaware of the irritated approaching blond and he almost managed to unlock it before he was viciously pulled away by an infuriated Mello who violently threw him on the bed roughly and began ripping off Near's Pyjama Top, sending the sympathizing buttons scattering among the floor, their new home until Mello bothered to clean up his room, and that would be in a while!

"M-Mello..?" Near whispered a bit panicky. Despite the scene, before Near was still an innocent virgin and really wanted to be able to walk after this. He was silently begging Mello to not be rough, but the Blond couldn't hear, that or he didn't care,

"Round two Near." Mello smirked like a madman as he pulled down Near's pants, the shaking boy underneath him looked up with big grey eyes filled with anticipation.

* * *

**Don't forget you guys, I made a new Fanfiction account called ScarredScareCrow so if that person starts claiming to be me, IT IS ME. Thanks. Oh and sorry for making you all have to wait for my story updates on SCARED.**

**I'll try getting back to that story. I really am glad you guys like it and thank you so much for the reviews :D They made my year, here have some cookies ^_^ (::::) :D**

**Anyways, I love the pairing MxN, its my OTP actually. Nothing will convince me MxM is real, so don't expect to see that much in my stories.**

**Well, I'm done here. Bye! Oh and please Review ^_^ If you guys want a chapter two, please say so, otherwise I won't make one, since I'm so lazy...**

**~S**


End file.
